GTO: Perpetual Bliss
by DanielNieves
Summary: Takes place after the anime/manga. A short little drabble with Kanzaki and Onizuka.


Perpetual Bliss

A GTO Fanfiction

By: Daniel Nieves

AN: This is my first GTO fic, and I don't even think people read the GTO fanfics anymore on FFN but I'm writing simply because I loved the anime. Onizuka/Kanzaki.

Onizuka Eikichi lit up one of his Lucky Strikes cigarettes before walking down a few blocks in downtown Tokyo. Today was his first day back in the bustling town since he left in a rush four years ago, the law on his ass for a crime he didn't commit. Yet he had taken the fall for Aizawa Miyabi, despite her apparent hate for him throughout the years. But then again, he wasn't the smartest guy around and did things like that out of love for his students.

He had moved to the US and taught there for a bit, but the US had no appeal to him. Four years of teaching in Los Angeles had left a bad taste in his mouth. Kids were horrible, the women were over materialistic and it had sucked the joy of teaching for him. But no one could say Onizuka was a quitter, and he maintained, simply because he loved teaching.

While out there he had gotten a call from an old student, two weeks ago. Noboru Yoshikawa had apparently lost his mind and was about to marry Uehara Anko, right after high school. Once he graduated, he had landed himself a good job creating video games and was making millions of yens a year. Yoshikawa had invited him and so he came, flying desperately back to Tokyo to watch a student he'd once thought of as a son get married.

It's been so long since he's last contacted many of them. Kunio and his band of misfits were now some kind of street racing gang in Gunma. Ms. Fuyutsuki had left to teach in third world countries and they had all written him for the first few months he was gone, but then they disappeared, leaving the blonde in their footsteps while they did new, exciting things.

Not that he blamed them, he truly was pathetic. Twenty six years old with only two girlfriends in his lifetime to boot. Only one which he even slept with, stuck in a dead beat job making next to nothing for putting up with a class of racists and gangbangers.

Lost in his own private reverie, he accidently bumped into someone, nearly knocking them over. "Watch where you're going…"

"Gomen nasai." Onizuka pleaded, before staring into the mismatched eyes of one Kanzaki Urumi. Brown and blue peered into his chocolate brown orbs, and he couldn't help but let out a goofy smile. "Kanzaki-san?" he asked, arching his eyebrow at the beautiful genius.

"Onizuka-sensei?" she asked, letting a mischievous smirk cross her lips. "What are you doing back in town?" she asked, before the smirk disappeared, replaced by a frown. "After all, you did abandon us, even though you promised me you'd be different."

Taking a drag off his cigarette, he took her features in. Her beautiful eyes, long flowing blonde hair, the scent of vanilla and lavender touching his nose. Blowing out a cloud of smoke, his lips formed a grim smile. "Had to. After that fiasco with Miyabi and being chased by the cops, I couldn't stay in Japan." He explained, hoping she wouldn't freak out and go ballistic on him.

"Four years Onizuka... You were the reason for my existence, without you I was nothing and after all I did, you just up and vanished for four years with no contact. I would of flown to the states just to be with you." Kanzaki spoke calmly.

"You were what, fourteen or fifteen? I wasn't going to do that to you, and I sure as hell wasn't going to start a relationship with someone that young." Onizuka replied, and caught the incoming slap that was probably going to knock him senseless.

"I wasn't just a little girl and you know that. You abandoned me you bastard." Urumi spat, an ugly snarl marring her beautiful face.

"I just couldn't Kanzaki. I wish I could make it up to you, and I know I really can't, but I had to do what I did."

"You could make it up to me…" Urumi interrupted him, the grin returning to her face.

"How? I'll do anything…" Onizuka pleaded.

"Genie…" the words slid past her lips and Onizuka damn near regretted what he said for a second. He had played that game with her before and it had not been the greatest time of his lips.

"Fine."

"Genie…I have a wish." Urumi spoke, coating her voice with sugar.

"What is it?' Onizuka shot back, already regretting it.

"Kiss me." She demanded.

"Nani?" Onizuka replied, shocked, tossing his cigarette to the side.

"I. Want. You. To. Kiss. Me." Kanzaki repeated, punctuating each word.

Eikichi grabbed her by the waist and pulled her flush to him, not caring that they were in the middle of Tokyo traffic and that the whole world was watching. All he cared about was that he had four years of making up to do, and slowly bent his head down and captured her lips with his.

They kissed.

The world stopped and all there was for those few seconds that seemed to never end, was perpetual bliss.

Fin

AN: Don't know if there's a sequel, I was just inspired to write this little piece.


End file.
